Quests
Quests are tasks that you can do to earn experience, gold, and items. Every quest requires a certain amount of Action Power(AP) and items. Whenever you successfully complete a quest, you will gain one star for that quest. Once your bar for a quest reaches 100% you will gain one skill point. Help Updating (This Wikia NEEDS HELP from other Wikia users as far as those whom have information on the game missing in this gameon higher quests, and with setting up Wikis to make it look better like the game) So far, to add to the QUESTS area of this wiki the setup goes like this: Location, Name of quest, Rewards, Requirements, and any other info like 'Chance Drop' plus the item earned. Clicking the item requirements itself will tell you the location of where you can get it if not found in a shop. UPDATE: Highlighting the Box itself tells you the drop & % dropped! Please state if the item is consumed if applicable. Some quests have more than one drop and your able to win both if lucky! We're thinking of dividing the 'Extra' quests into their own sections as they aren't required for further progress in the game nor are the items easily obtained w/o having to spend SQEX Coins. **By progressing up to more star quest will cause the quest increased in % dropped item. 'Tristan Map 1' ''Frozen Forest '' QUEST 1: Find the way to the Golden Sands with Leyna's Socery ' ' QUEST 2: '''Defeat Lamia who is stealing the farmer's potion ' ' ' '''QUEST 3': '''Defeat the Gremlins on top of the Ice Bridge ' '''QUEST 4': Protect the farmers and obtain the platinum ore ''Western Desert '' QUEST 1: '''Learn the ancient technology from the desert dweller. ' ' ' '''QUEST 2': 'Deliver the excavator to the the platinum mine. ' ''' '''QUEST 3: 'Recover the goddess stolen from the Chief ' ''' '''QUEST 4: Find socery stones and sell as many as you can 'Golden Sands' (BOSS) DEFEAT CARDINAL DYLAN! - Rewards: ?Xp & ?GP, Req: 20AP, 20BP (Need rewards info from someone whom hasn't completed it yet!) Great Moyan Tunnel * - Rewards: 11Xp & 460GP, Req: 10AP, 8 Daggers, 7 Leather Leggings * - Rewards: 8Xp & 320GP, Req: 7AP, 6 Daggers, 6 Leather Leggings, 2 Magic Beast Bones. * - Rewards: 15Xp & 470GP, Req: 12AP, 9 Daggers, 8 Leather Leggings, 3 Magic Beast Bones *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Scroll of Fire (11/11) - 12% 'Great Moyan Tunnel' QUEST 1': '''With Leyna, learn the astronomy magic of the Moyans.' ' ' ' QUEST 2': Receive the special luminosity fortune of the Moyans. ' ' QUEST 3: Obtain a ticket to pass through the Great Tunnel. ' ' QUEST 4: Defeat the antlion that infests the Tunnel. -editing this at the moment do not touch- '''Tristan Map 2 Estchanion (BOSS) DEFEAT THE SCIENTIST MORTIUS AND PUT A END TO THE SERIES OF EXPLOSIONS! - Rewards: ?Xp & ?GP, CRYSTAL, -Req: 30AP, 15BP (Need rewards info from someone whom hasn't completed it yet!) Opera House (BOSS) DEFEAT THE ACTRESS REQUIRIA AND HER FLAME DEMON, IFREET! - Rewards: ?Xp & ?GP, CRYSTAL, -Req: 30AP, 15BP (Need rewards info from someone whom hasn't completed it yet!) Skipping ahead... '*TRISTAN* Map #3' Seaval Ice Ocean *Salvage the ancient submersible. - Rewards: 25XP & 4430GP; Req: 21AP, 8 Mage's Staff, 8 Leather Armor. *Master the mystery of the sleeping ice. - Rewards: 20XP & 2870GP; Req: 16AP, 9 Mage's Staff, 4 Magic Arrow Scrolls *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Thief's Boots (22/31) - 10%, Portection Robe - 14% *Protect the ship from the pirate attack. - Rewards: 24XP & 3410GP; Req: 19AP, 9 Leather Armor, 5 Magic Arrow Scrolls. *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Potion - 65% *Master the fencing arts taught by the ice tribe. - Rewards: 26XP & 4220GP; Req: 20AP, 1 Battle Axe (BEST AP/XP Ratio so far!) Frozen Sea *Protect the ship from the ice monsters. - Rewards: 26XP & 4140GP; Req: 22AP, 9 Mage's Staff, 9 Leather Armor. *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Lanseur 12%, Golden Axe 14% *Locate the energy of the Holy Crystal. - Rewards: 22XP & 3990GP; Req: 18AP, 2 Battle Axes *Save the Merpeople from the ice monster. - Rewards: 28XP & 4140GP; Req: 22AP, 1 Heater Shield. *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Breast Guard 12%, Golden Axe 14% *Investigate the tombs of the Knights of the Crystals. - Rewards: 32XP & 5320GP; Req: 24AP, 6 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 3 Battle Axes Ice Fortress (BOSS) DESTROY THE MONSTER SUMMONED BY STEIN - Rewards: 64Xp & 41,250GP, Dark Crystal of Stasis, -Req: 50AP, 25BP (Need rewards info from someone whom hasn't completed it yet!) The Holy City of North Bard *Obtain the ancient holy water - Rewards: 22XP & 3480GP; Req: 19AP, 5 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 1 Protection Robe. *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Telescope - 60% *Collect the silver dust from around the church - Rewards: 33XP & 4950GP; Req: 27AP, 3 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 3 Battle Axes,1 Potion (consumed) *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Lansuer (40/19) - 10% *Save the people from the tax collector's tyranny. - Rewards: 25XP & 4310GP; Req: 20AP, 4 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 4 Battle Axes *Fight off the soldiers attacking the church - Rewards: 32XP & 5390GP; Req: 25AP, 2 Battle Axes, 2 Heater Shields Holy City, Northern District *Listen to the rumours about the spacetime portal. - Rewards: 29XP & 5630GP; Req: 25AP, 7 Magic Arrow Scrolls *Find the ring lost by the disguised princess. - Rewards: 23XP & 4280GP; Req: 19AP, 7 Magic Arrow Scrolls *Brave the chapel enveloped in black fog. - Rewards: 34XP & 6080GP; Req: 27AP, 8 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 5 Battle Axes, 1 Golden Axe *Protect the disguised princess. - Rewards: 38XP & 5550GP; Req: 29AP, 9 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 6 Battle Axes, 1 Telescope (consumed) *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Magic Shield (?/?) - 4% '*TRISTAN* Map #?' Vader, Prison City *Find the flying machine inside the prison. - Rewards: 37XP & 11810GP; Req: 28AP, 3 Battle Axes, 3 Heater Shields *Stop the. - Rewards: 41XP & 12660GP; Req: 30AP, 8 Battle Axes, 3 Heater Shields. *Buy information. - Rewards: 34XP & 10130GP; Req: 24AP, 9 Battle Axes, 4 Heater Shields. *Find the arch. - Rewards: 50XP & 12190GP; Req: 34AP, 2 Potion, 2 Telescope (both consumed); AVAILABLE *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Black Mage Robe (?/?) - 4%, Golden Leggings (?/?) - 9% Enchanted Forest *Dispel the darkness that seals the Enchanted Forest. - Rewards: 31XP & 9790GP; Req: 24AP, 5 Heater Shields. *Enlist the farmers' help to navigate the forest. - Rewards: 37XP & 9710GP; Req: 28AP, 5 Heater Shields, 2 Foreign Amulets. *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Twin Edge (?/?) - 6% , Golden Leggings (?/?) - 7% *Slay the Hydra that dwells in the heart of the forest. - Rewards: 52XP & 15500GP; Req: 38AP, 2 Tool Set. *Break the seal around the gate to the Sacred Land - Rewards: 48XP & 13870GP; Req: 34AP, 1 Long Sword. Ruins of Garvain *Investigate the floating city's technology - Rewards: 41XP & 11950GP; Req: 30AP, 1 Long Sword, 4 Golden Leggings. *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Flame Mage Gauntlets (?/?) - 8% *With the Wyrmen, decipher the ancient Arcani text.- Rewards: 37XP & 12190GP; Req: 26AP, 6 Heater Shields, 2 Foreign Amulets. *Attack the combateers in the floating city. - Rewards: 53XP & 14340GP; Req: 36AP, 2 Potion, 1 Telescope, 1 Tool Set. *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Twin Edge (?/?) - 8% , Steel Ring (?/?) - 4% *Revive the power of the Knight of the Crystals. - Rewards: 60XP & 18750GP; Req: 40AP, 1 Iron Helm; AVAILABLE *EXTRAS* Demon Waters *Break the ocean curse - Rewards: 9XP & 260GP; Req: 6AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed). *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Workman's Hammer - 70%, Golden Rod(16/15) - ?% *Recover the wrecked ship - Rewards: 10XP & 380GP; Req: 7AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed), 1 Golden Rod (unknown if consumed or not). *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Rapier (10/5) - 20% *Avoid the pirate attack - Rewards: 8XP & 2100GP; Req: 7AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) 2 Golden Rod (unknown if consumed or not). *Purify the pirates' wandering ghost ship - Rewards: 11XP & 380GP; Req: 9AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) 3 Golden Rod (unknown if consumed or not). *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Golden Armor - 14% Hall of the Demoness *Break the magic seal around the hall. - Rewards: 10XP & 1000GP; Req: 9AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed). *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Potion - 70%, Crossbow G(24/12) - ?% *Recover the Dark Scroll from the library. - Rewards: 13XP & 1230GP; Req: 11AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed), 1 Crossbow G (unknown if consumed or not). *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Protection Robe (12/24) - 20% *Avoid the pirate attack - Rewards: 18XP & 8400GP; Req: 14AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) 2 Crossbow G (unknown if consumed or not). *Defeat the demoness of the hall. - Rewards: 19XP & 1670GP; Req: 15AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) 3 Crossbow G (unknown if consumed or not). Magic Beast Mountain *Break the magic seal around the hall. - Rewards: 22XP & 4020GP; Req: 18AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed). *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Telescope - 70%, Golden Kataar of Defense (14/28) - ?% *Recover the Dark Scroll from the library. - Rewards: 28XP & 4910GP; Req: 22AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed), 1 Golden Kataar of Defense (unknown if consumed or not). *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Golden Axe (40/19) - 20% *Battle through the Troll Caves - Rewards: 27XP & 17430GP; Req: 20AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed), 2 Golden Kataar of Defense (unknown if consumed or not). *Defeat the lord of the mountain pass - Rewards: 31XP & 5130GP; Req: 23AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed), 3 Golden Kataar of Defense (unknown if consumed or not). *CHANCE DROP* - Item: Amulet G (?/?) 12%